


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Male Character, Caretaking, Emotional Manipulation, Human Trafficking, Korean Characters, Korean-American Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Non-Sexual Slavery, Original Character-centric, POV Multiple, Past Torture, Recovery, Trans Male Character, Whump, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Ryu Minki(OMC)/Liam Young(OMC)





	Untitled

**3:35 PM**

"Hyung!"

Minki watched as Dongyul turned around as he ran up to the older,stopping in front of him to catch his breath.The older smiled in amusement."Having a long day so far Minki-ah?"He asked and Minki playfully glared at him.


End file.
